


Sweet little moment

by Gabychan



Series: Little requests box [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Little requests box 1. Hinata and Tsukishima are lovers and the blonde has a good way to reassure his boyfriend during their special cuddles. Yaoi. HinaTsuki.Haikyuu!! doesn't belong to me.First fic in English.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first request I write in English language which comes from Unchain_My_Melody who wants a HinaTsuki fic. English is not my mother language (I'm a plain Frenchie girl) and it is unbetaed so it could have grammar errors and mistakes. Soooo have a good read. :)

Hinata and Tsukishima were going out. It was a secret for everyone in the team, even Kageyama and Yamaguchi. The blonde wouldn't the King knew it because he was certain the black haired guy could be overprotective towards the red haired and about Yamaguchi...His friend wouldn't understand his relationship with Shouyou. He didn't understand it himself. Perhaps the fact opposites attract is true.

However, they really loved each other even if they tended to have little fights during training. It was just a way to hide the true nature of their liaison. Also, everyone could think Kei who was much taller than Shouyou, was the one who dominated in their couple.

It was the contrary.

The two boys spent quality time together when they were alone, especially when the blonde's parents were out, at Akiteru's home. Tsukishima had usually problems to express himself but when he was in bed with his lover, he revealed himself, letting Shouyou bringing him sheer pleasure with his hands and lips.

He couldn't stop moaning when the red haired was touching his sensitive parts. Licking visciously his rosy nipples making them hard, kissing his soft and creamy skin and sucking his hard-on, marvelling at the salty taste.

Shouyou loved Kei's reactions towards his ministrations. The faint blush in his cheeks, his little smirk which seemed to say him he wanted more and the wild glow in his golden brown eyes. Unfortunately, he continued to be quiet insecure and his boyfriend had the habit to reassure him...In his own ways.

The blonde had a few of guilty pleasures.

First, he always prepared himself in front of the red haired. He did love these amber eyes on him when he fingered himself with lube-coated digits, his legs wide-spread to his lover while saying how much he wanted the redhead inside him.

Kei relished the hungry look the red haired gave him before Shouyou came closer and had a small lick on the tip of his hard shaft. The blond stopped at this moment, not wanting to have release and took his small lover in his arms, laying him down.

The second guilty pleasure come when he was above Shouyou, straddling him. The taller one let his boyfriend put his hands on his hips and penetrated him slowly. Kei hurt at first but moved after the pain lessened. A smirk appeared on his lips. He usually comforted the red haired's displays in teasing him with sweet words...Crude sweet words. "Well, Shouyou, you're really big for a small one.

\- Sh-Shut up!, muttered his lover before crying when he felt Kei's fingers slightly pinching his nipples.

\- Do you like that?, asked the blonde while moving his hips faster, appreciating the sensation of Shouyou's shaft in him.

The red haired couldn't answer, he moaned in pleasure instead. Kei was so warm and so tight around him, more he was moving, more he felt him. "When I am touching you like that, whispered his lover while he was rubbing the pink buds, I feel your hard cock throbbing, he saw Kei beginning to touch himself, it feels so good."

Yes, he loved dirty talking to Shouyou, knowing it was a big turn on for him.

He felt small hands on his hips gripping him tightly before thrusting forcefully. Kei's words made lose Shouyou control, all he wanted now is to bury himself in this hot, tight hole, making the blonde whimpered. "Faster, Shouyou...Oh, that's it! You're so...Thick!

\- Ah, Kei...Stop saying...Things like that!" His words went straight to his hard member. If he said that again...

\- Why? It is the truth, you're really... sturdy, answered his blonde lover when he reached his...Oh, there, deeper! 

Kei hold his own member, caressed it rapidly, clenching around the red haired, his hoarse voice moaning hotly his lover's name. Shouyou lost himself in this pleasure, release coming soon. "Kei...I'm...

-...Go on Shouyou...I want to feel your hot cum in me and cover you with mine."

The red haired let himself coming inside Kei while the blonde left streams of hot white liquid on his stomach  
.  
Shouyou waited his boyfriend pulled out off him and cradled himself in these tall arms. They loved these warm moments after bliss, sharing a tender intimacy together. Kei gave a gentle kiss to the smaller boy, marvelling at the tenderness of his pink lips then he whispered a soft "I love you" which the red haired answered :"Me too, Kei."

They hugged together a little before noticing they were a little...sticky. "Cuddle in the bath?, offered Kei with a little but loving smirk.

\- Yep!, replied Shouyou, giving him a cute smile.

The blonde took his boyfriend in his arms, bridal style and brought him to the bathroom where they will have a good and sweet bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it. I hope you like it this is my first fic in English AND my first lemon. See ya soon to the next fic. :)


End file.
